Malaysian VCD and DVD releases
PMP Entertainment officially released 30 Crayon Shin-chan VCDs in Malaysia, which contain episode 1-111 with Malay and Chinese (Mandarin) audio, and English subtitles. They also released several of the movies on VCD and DVD with English subtitles. The same VCDs and DVDs were published by TS Films Pte Ltd. in Singapore. Volume 1-15 were put in the 3 parts of the VCD Collection, still released by PMP Entertainment in Malaysia. List of volumes Part 1 (Volume 1-5) Part 1.jpg Part 2 (Volume 5-10) Part 2.jpg Part 3 (Volume 10-15) Part 3.jpg Volume 1 DISC 1 01.買東西記 *Membeli barang *I go to market 02.媽媽早上忙死了 *Mak sibuk waktu pagi *Mummy's morning is busy 03.畫畫記 *Melukis *I love drawing 04.騎三輪車記 *Menunggang basikal tiga roda *I love cycling 05.肚子痛記 *Sakit perut *Oh! My tummy hurts DISC 2 01.爸爸也好辛苦 *Ayah yang kasihan *Poor daddy! 02.看假面超人記 *Menonton "Action Kamen" *Watching Action Kamen 03.營養午餐記 *Makan tengah hari bersama *Have a good lunch 04.看牙醫記 *Menjumpa doctor gigi *A visit to the dentist 05.行俠仗義的向日葵班 *Semangat kelas matahari *The spirit of sunflower class 1.jpg Volume 2 DISC 1 01.*野餐記之一*Berkelah 1*Picnic 1 02.*野餐記之二*Berkelah 2*Picnic 2 03.*看電影記*Menonton wayang*watching movie 04.*幫忙記*Membuat kerja rumah*Doing housework 05.整理東西記*Mengemas barang *Tidy up the mess DISC 2 01.*養小蝌蚪記*Membela berudu*Breeding tadpole 02.*跟媽媽一起洗澡記*Mandi dengan mak*Bathing with mom 03.*避難訓練記*Latihan kebakaran*Free rehearsal 04.*撿狗記*Menyelamatkan anak anjing*To save a puppy 05.*牠的名字叫小白*Nama ia Shiro*It name is Shiro 2.jpg Volume 3 DISC 1 01.溜狗記 *Bersiar-siar bersama Shiro *Outing with Shiro 02.小白的家 *Rumah Shiro *Shiro's home 03.讨厌的青椒 *Saya tak suka lada hijau *I hate green pepper 04.不要打扰爸爸工作 *Jangan ganggu ayah *Daddy's working.Do not disturb 05.玩黏土记 *Main tanah liat*Playing doh DISC 2 01.看书記 *Kedai buku *Reading is fun 02.和大姐姐是好朋友 *Kawan saya pelajar kolej *Good friend with big sister 03.买泳衣記 *Pakaian renang *Getting a swimming trunk 04.上游泳课記 *Masa untuk berenang *Swimming lesson 05.小百喂食记 *Bagi makan kepada Shiro *Feeding Shiro 3.jpg Volume 4 DISC 1 01.夫妻吵架 *Pertengkaran suami isteri *My quarrelsome parents 02.親子網魚記 *Hari menangkap ikan dengan ibu bapa *A field trip with my parents 03.攝影記 *Mari rakam gambar video *Photo taking 04.小新理髮記 *Mari pergi menggunting rambut *Going for a hair cut 05.護寶记 *Menjaga barang berharga *Taking care of precious DISC 2 01.到海邊真好玩 *Seronoknya bermain di pandai *Going to the beach 02.住豪華飯店記 *Bermalam di hotel mewah *A stay in luxurious hotel 03.回家的路真遠 *Jauhlah perjalanan balik rumah *What a long way home 04.媽媽睡午覺 *Mak suka tidur *Mummy's afternoon nap 05.說英文 *Belajar Bahasa Inglish *Speaking English 4.jpg Volume 5 DISC 1 01.去搭電車 *Menaiki keretapi *Taking a train 02.搭過電車了 *Dah naik keretapi *Taken a train 03.今天晚上放煙火 *Mari main bunga api *Let's play fireworks 04.上公共澡堂玩 *Bermain di tempat mandi awam *Going to the public bath 05.照顧老媽 *Menjaga mak *Taking care of mummy DISC 2 01.跟會欺負人的小孩玩 *Bermain dengan budak nakal *Play with a bulie 02.逛廟會 *Pergi ke pesta *A fun fair 03.跟動感超人會面記 *Berjumpa dengan Action kamen *Meeting Action Kamen 04.吉永老師的約會記 *Temu janji Cikgu Yashinaga *My teacher's date 05.被遺忘的小白 *Shiro yang dilupakan *The forgotten Shiro 5.jpg Volume 6 DISC 1 01.妮妮的媽媽很溫柔 *Mak Nene baik orangnya *Nene chan's mummy is so nice 02.爺爺來了 *Datuk datang menjenguk kita *Grandpa is here 03.颱風來了 *Ribut Taufan *Typhoon is here! 04.來決鬥吧 *Mari berlawan *Let's duel! 05.寄信記 *Mengirim surat *Send a letter DISC 2 01.飯後刷牙 *Menggosok gigi selepas makan *Brush you teeth after your meal 02.連連尿床三次 *Kencing malam *I wet my bed 3 times. 03.練習跳舞 *Belajar menari *Learning to dance 04.與媽媽的戰鬥! *Berlawan dengan mak *A challenge with mummy 05.大家來玩吹泡泡! *Mari main buih sabun *It's bubble play time! 6.jpg Volume 7 DISC 1 01.*加油!邉訒? *Menyertai hari sukan *Sports day craze 02.*跟媽媽一起賽跑! *Berlumba lari bersama mak *Running with mummy. 03.*接力賽! *Bertandingan Lumba Lari *A relay competition 04.*逛書店 *Pergi ke kedai buku *To the book store 05.*暗語是美 *Bahasa isyarat mak dah balik *The password is Misae DISC 2 01.*騎竹馬(踩高蹺)比賽 *Bertandingan lumba kuda *Horse racing. 02.*我們迎接爸爸去 *Pergi menjemput ayah *Fetching daddy 03.*打工真命苦 *Kerja sambilan yang memenatkan *Working is tough 04.*演戲記 *Berlakon dalam drama *I am playing in a drama 05.*夫妻吵架仲裁記 *Penimbangtaraan pergaduhan suami isteri *My parents is fighting 7.jpg Volume 8 DISC 1 01.*蟑螂大決鬥 *Berlawan dengan lipas*Dueling with cockroach 02.*測量身材日 *Maska untuk ukur badan *Body ckeck time! 03.*跟爸爸一起洗車*Memcuci kereta bersama ayah *Washing car with daddy 04.*在百貨公司迷路了 *Sesat di Pusat Membeli Belah*I became a lost child 05.*清掃小雞的家 *Mari membersihkan Sangkar ayam *Cleaning chick's hut DISC 2 01.*我的七五三 *Upacara 7,3,5 tahun *My seven, five & three 02.*漱口是預防感冒的好方法 *Ubat deman ialah berkumur *How to prevent a cold 03.*老師的好幫手 *Penolong Cikgu Yoshinaga *Teacher's good helper 04.*買烤蕃薯 *Penolong Cikgu Yoshinaga *Buying sweet potato 05.*探病! *Melawat pesakit di Hospital *A hospital visit 8.jpg Volume 9 DISC 1 01.*捉迷藏! *Main Nyorok-nyorok *Let's play catching 02.*出門去! *Pergi ke zoo *To the zoo 03.*動物園快樂遊記 *Mari pergi ke zoo *Zoo is fun 04.*和媽媽一起上美容院記 *Pergi ke salon dengan mak *Going to the beauty salon with mummy 05.*我也要年終禮物記 *Saya nak hadiah *I want my thanksgiving gifts. DISC 2 01.*銀行領錢記 *Pergi ke bank dengan mak *Drawing money from the bank 02.*與女警官在一起記 *Bersama Polis Wanita *Being with a lady police 03.*和爸爸一起洗澡記 *Mandi dengan ayah *Bathing with daddy 04.*和小白一起看家 *Menjaga rumah bersama Shiro *House-sitting with Shiro 05.*松阪老師的秘密 *Rahsia Cikgu Matsuzaka *Teacher's secret 9.jpg Volume 10 DISC 1 01.*爺爺又來了 *Datuk datang lagi *Grandpa is here again 02.*我的第一次滑雪記 *Pertama kali bermain ski *My first skiing experience 03.*風間家好好玩 *Seronoknya di rumah Kazama *My friend's house is fun 04.*和動感超人共渡聖誕夜 *Krismas bersama Action Kamen *Spending X'mas with Action Kamen 05.*做便當真辛苦 *Susahnya membuat bekal *Making launch box is tough DISC 1 01.*辦家家酒 *Main masak-masak *Play cooking 02.*我去書店幫忙了 *Menolong di kedai buku *Helping at the book store 03.*當模特兒記 *Saya seorang model *I am a model 04.*快樂溫泉旅行記 *Seronoknya melancong ke kolam air panas *A fun hot spring trip 05.*混浴溫泉記 *Mandi besama di kolam air panas *Hot spring for everyone 10.jpg Volume 11 DISC 1 01.*吃年夜飯 *Selamat Tahun Baru *Have a supper 02.*放風箏好好玩 *Seronoknya main layang-layang *Kite flying is fun 03.*來做雪人 *Membuat orang salji *Let's make a snow man 04.*節分撒豆子記 *Melontar kacang pada hari Suksubun *Bean Throwing Night 05.*美買衣記 *Mak terperangkap semasa membeli baju *Mummy go shopping DISC 2 01.*吃火鍋記 *Lauk sedap pada musim panas *I love steamboat in winter 02.*感冒記 *Saya Deman *I catched a cold 03.*當警察真辛苦 *Susahnya menjadi polis *Being a policeman is tough 04.*卡拉OK唱歌記 *Menyanyi di karaoke *Karaoke session 05.*買紅豆鯛燒記 *Menbeli kuih tairyaki *Let's buy some roasted red bean 11.jpg Volume 12 DISC 1 01.*住校保育記 *Bermalam di tadika *A stay in our school 02.*住校保育之夜 *Bermalam di tadika *The night in our school 03.*在圖書館要保持安靜 *Dalam perpustakaan sila senyap *Keep quiet in the library 04.*馬拉松的練習 *Latihan marathon *Gearing for marathon 05.*馬拉松大賽 *Pertandingan marathon *Marathon day DISC 2 01.*三月三日女孩節 *Hari perayaan untuk kanak-kanak perempuan *It's a girl's festival 02.*游泳教室記 *Pergi belajar berenang *Going to swimming school 03.*小白學藝記 *Latihan untuk Shino *Training Shiro 04.*打羽毛球記*Bermain badminton *I play Badminton 05.*社會觀摩記 *Lawatan sekolah *Going on a field trip 12.jpg Volume 13 DISC 1 01.*外送披薩記 *Memesan pizza *Ordering pizza delivery 02.*正男的天竺鼠 *Hamster Kepunyaan asao *My friend's hamster 03.*曬棉被記 *Hari Menjemur tilam *Sunning my beddings 04.*練習足球 *Latihan bola sepak *Soccer practice 05.*足球大賽 *Pertanding bola sepak *Soccer game DISC 2 01.*有地震 *Gempa bumi *Earthquake! 02.*佔位子來賞花 *Ambil tempat Pesta musim bunga *A place for cherry blossom 03.*賞花真快樂 *Seronoknya Pesta musim bunga *Cherry blossom is fun 04.*去爸爸的公司 *Pergi ke pejabat ayah *A visit to daddy's office 05.*大家一起來播種 *Menanam benih pokok *Planning seeds 13.jpg Volume 14 DISC 1 01.*幫媽媽去買菜 *Tolong mak membeli sayur *Go marketing 02.*沒有眉毛的臉 *Muka tanpa bulu kening *A face with no eyebrown 03.*爸爸喝醉了 *Ayah dah mabuk *Daddy is drank 04.*我是大偵探 *Saya serorang detektif *I am a detective 05.*跟媽媽去買東西 *Membeli-belah bersama mak *Go shopping with mummy DISC 2 01.*升起鯉魚旗 *Hari perayaan untuk kanak-kanak lelaki*Carp banner festival 02.*來玩踢罐子 *Main sepak tin *Kicking tin cans 03.*跟電梯小姐在一起 *Besama dengan gadis lif *Elevator girl 04.*可怕的推銷小姐 *Jurujual wanita *The scarry merry salesgirl 05.*今天是母親節 *Hari Ibu *Monther's day 14.jpg Volume 15 DISC 1 01.*出發去遠足 *Meliputi aktiviti luar *Setting out for a picnic 02.*遠足遇險記 *Kemalangan semasa aktiviti luar *An incident during a picnic 03.*玩火真可怕！*Bermain api menakutkan *Do not play with fire! 04.*收拾玩具真麻煩！ *Susahnya mengemas *I hate to keep toys 05.*晚上是大人的時間！ *Malam masa orang dewasa *Night time is adult's world DISC 2 01.*我的書是暢銷書! *Buku saya paling popular *My book is the best seller 02.*幫忙來除草 *Menolong potong rumput *Cutting grass 03.*吉永老師生病了 *Cikgu Yoshinaga sakit *Teacher is sick 04.*探病記 *Melawat Cikgu Yoshinaga *Visiting my teacher 05.*倒垃圾真辛苦 *Susahnya buang sampah *I hate to throw thrash 15.jpg Volume 16 DISC 1 01.*地獄女推銷員復仇記 *Penjual Wanita Dari Dunia Kegelapan *The Sales Lady Return from Hell 02.*迴轉壽司 *Makan Malam Di Revolving Belt Sushi Restoran *Dinning at the Revolving Belt Sushi Resturant 03.*幫助有困難的人 *Menolong Seseorang Dalam Masalah *Helping Someone in Trouble 04.*做木工真辛苦 *Kerja Tukang Kayu Yang Disegani *Carpenter Work is Respectable 05.*小白不見了 *Kehilangan Shiro *Shiro is Missing DISC 2 01.*向政治家問問題*Bercakap Tentang Politician *Talking to Politician 02.*服從姊姊大人*Mendengar Kata Kakak *Listen to Big Sister 03.*今天是父親節 *Hari Papa *Father's Birthday 04.*男生下廚房 *Lelaki Boleh Memasak *Man Can Cook 05.*媽媽牙齒痛 *Mama Sakit Gigi *Mummy got a Toothache 16.jpg Volume 17 Disc 1: 1. 跟壞小孩玩 Bermain dengan pembuli Playing with a bully again Cerita tentang pakaian perkahwinan Wedding outfit adventure 3. 參加結婚典禮 Menghadiri Upacara Perkahwinan Attending a wedding ceremony 4. 去吃喜酒 Majlis perkahwinan A wedding party 5. 小新怕得睡不著 Saya tak boleh tidur I can't sleep! Disc 2: 1. 清掃游泳池真快樂 Mencuci kolam Pool cleaning is fun 2. 吹氣球 Belon! Belon! Balloons balloons 3. 撿到錢包 Saya terjumpa dompet I found a wallet 4. 小新吃刨冰 Makan manisan "Shave Ice" Eating shave ice dessert 5. 小白去打針 Shiro kena suntik Injection fpr Shiro 17.jpg Volume 18 1. 全家去露營 Perkemahan keluarga Family camping 2. 小新是未來的紅歌星 Penyanyi yang bakal menempah nama The next big time singer 3. 來畫電車鐵軌 Bersambung melukis litar Continue drawing the track 4. 好熱好熱的夜晚 Malam yang panas What a hot night 5. 吉永老師的私生活 Kisah peribadi Cik Yoshinaga Ms. Yoshinaga's private life 6. 最後一次見推銷小姐 Perempuan penjual terakhir The last sales lady 7. 去買冷氣機 Membeli penghawa dingin Buying air- con 8. 去加油站 Pergi ke stesen minyak To the petrol station 9. 好多大西瓜 Tembikai yang digilai Watermelon Craze 10. 切西瓜記 Macamana memotong tembikai How to cut watermelon 18.jpg Volume 19 VOL 19-1: 1. 練習相撲 Latihan Sumo Sumo Pratice 2. 相撲大賽 Perlawanan Sumo Sumo match 3. 去警察局 Pergi ke stesyen polis Go to police station 4. 去捉昆蟲 Lawatan serangga Insect excursion 5. 跟媽媽一起打掃 Menolong mama Helping mummy VOL 19-2: 1. 水災記 Banjir It's flooding! 2. 和大姊頭的大對決 Konfrontasi dengan kakak Confrontation with big sister 3. 躲避球比賽 Permainan dodge ball Dodge ball game 4. 被救護車送進醫院了 Dihantar hospital naik ambulan Sent to hospital by an ambulance 5. 在醫院也很紅 Menjadi terkenal di hospital Getting popular in hospital 19.jpg Volume 20 VOL 20-1 1. 我是刑警 Saya seorang penyiasat I am a detective 2. 新娘子來了 Pengantin perempuan disini The bride is here 3. 練習賽跑 Saya seorang pelari I am a runner 4. 邉訒浻坝?lt;br> Hari sukan Sports day video taking 5. 媽媽減肥記 Mama jaga badan Mummy is dieting VOL 20-2 1. 野外體能競技 Lawatan luar fizika l Outdoor physical tournament 2. 爸爸的眉毛不見了 Mana kening papa? Where is papa's eyebrowm? 3. 抬神轎 Membawa "God Sedan" Carrying the God Sedan 4. 參加拍賣會 Mengambil bahagian di pasar lambak Paticipate in a freed market 5. 在拍賣會買東西了 Menjalankan perniagaan pasar lambak Doing business in the freed market 20.jpg 20 .jpg Volume 21 VOL 21-1 1. 修理屋簷記 Membaiki bumbung Fixing the roof 2. 我的弟弟是小雞 Adik saya Miang My brother is a chick 3. 尋找小雞 Mencari si Miang Searching for little chicky 4. 幫忙洗衣服 Membantu di kedai dobi Helping in the laundry 5. 到新婚夫婦的家 Melawat rumah pengantin baru Visiting a new weds home VOL 21-2 1. 假裝上學 Berpura- pura pergi ke sekolah Pretending to go to school 2. 烤肉 Memanggang ayam (BBQ) Barbercue 3. 爸爸辛苦了 Hari yang membosankan papa Daddy had a long day 4. 穿著高中女生制服的媽媽 Mama memakai baju sekolah Mummy wears school uniform 5. 在成品屋裡玩耍 Saya suka model kedai kits I like model kits shop 21.jpg Volume 22 VOL. 22-1 1. 全家福照片 Gambar keluarga Family photo 2. 縫衣服 Menjahit itu menyeronokkan Sewing is fun! 3. 我討厭打針 Saya benci suntikan I hate injections 4. 招待客人 Melayan tetamu saya Hosting my guest 5. 明褒暗貶 Saya takut pembunuhan Killing is scary VOL. 22-2 1. 討厭小貓的爸爸 Papa benci kucing Daddy hates kittens 2. 到書店玩耍 Pergi ke kedai buku To the book store 3. 吃拉麵 Saya suka Ramen I Love Ramen 4. 溜冰天才 Saya seorang genius peluncur ais I am an ice-skating genius 5. 新婚夫婦吵架了 Pengantin baru bertengkar The new weds had a fight 22.jpg 22 .jpg Volume 23 VOL. 23-1 1. 做餅干囉 Makan biskut It's cookies time! 2. 松阪老師的相親 Cikgu membuat temu janji Teacher's match-making appoinment 3. 選舉真辛苦 Mengundi ialah masalah besar Election is a serious matter 4. 織毛衣 Seronok menjahit Knitting a sweater 5. 坐電車 Menaiki keretapi yang sesak Riding on a crowded train VOL. 23-2 1. 去爸爸的公司玩 Melawat pejabat papa A visit to daddy's office 2. 服裝秀表演 Pertunjukkan Fesyen Fashion show adventure 3. 幼稚園大掃除 Gotong royong di tadika Kindergarden spring cleaning 4. 除夕夜的鐘?lt;br> Sorakan pada Hari Tahun Baru The sound of New Year's Eve 5. 爺爺、奶奶來訪 Datuk dan nenek datang Here comes grandparents! 23.jpg Volume 24 VOL. 24-1 1. 壓歲錢 Terima duit raya Receiving red packets 2. 用壓歲錢買東西 Berbelanja dengan duit raya Shopping with red packets money 3. 參加滑雪旅行 Melawat ke tempat meluncur Going for a ski trip 4. 滑雪后的活動 Aktiviti selepas meluncur The activity after skiing 5. 全家來滑雪 Seluruh keluarga saya meluncur My whole family is skiing VOL. 24-2 1. 防止遲到的戰術 Cara untuk mengelak datang lambat Ways to avoid being late 2. 正男的戀情 Sayang Masao Masao's love 3. 自己做納豆飯 Saya buat nasi kacang tapai I made fermented bean rice 4. 我是鉛筆小新 Saya Pensil Shin Chan I am Pencil Shin Chan 5. 學鉛筆小新講話 Pensil menyamar Shin Chan Impersonating Pencil Shin Chan 24.jpg Volume 25 Vol. 25-1 1. 彩券中獎了 Menang lotto Win in a lotto! 2. 去參加喪禮 Menghadiri upacara melawat mayat Attending a wake 3. 來玩雪地大戰 Perlawanan bola salji A snowball fight 4. 去看風間吧 Mari melawat Kasama Let's visit Kasama 5. 課長的新家 Rumah baru pembantu pengarah Chief manager's new home Vol. 25-2 1. 改變髮型記 Menukar gaya rambut Change hair style encounter 2. 謎般的哈蒂娜 Kehilangan kucing A missing cat 3. 挖耳朵好舒服哦 Perasaan yang bagus What a good feeling! 4. 美雅的同學會 Rakan sekelas mama Mummy's classmate gathering 5. 離婚記 Perakam suara peribadi A divorce journal 25.jpg 25 (2).jpg Volume 26 VOL. 26-1 1. 壘球比賽(－) Perlawanan bola lisut (1) Softball match (1) 2. 壘球比賽(=) Perlawanan bola lisut (2) Softball match (2) 3. 悲慘的發薪日 Hari gaji yang menyedihkan What a sad pay day! 4. 超級小氣大作戰 Bertarung dengan orang yang kedekut Battle with a stingy person 5. 媽媽沒有駕駛執照 Mama tak ada lesen memandu Mummy has no driving license VOL. 26-2 1. 上鴐駛訓練班！ Menghadiri kelas memandu Attending driving lesson 2. 採貝殼比賽 Pertandingan mengumpul kulit kerang Sea shells gathering contest 3. 品嚐高級點心 Saya hendak gula-gula mahal I want expensive candy 4. 交通規則特訓 Latihan undang-undang jalan raya Traffic rules training 5. 輿外星人碰面 Saya hendak jumpa makhluk asing I want to meet aliens 26.jpg Volume 27 VOL 27-1 1. 到賽馬場玩耍 Perlumbaan kuda Fun at horse racing course 2. 烤肉大餐 Hidangan barbeque yang mahal A sumptous barbecue meal 3. 騎腳踏車上學 Pergi sekolah menaiki basikal Going to school by bicycle is fun 4. 取得駕駛執照 Lulus dalam ujian memandu Passed the driving license test 5. 乖寶寶小新 Saya budak baik I am a good kid Vol 27-2 1. 打保齡球 Permainan bowling A bowling game 2. 疲憊的松阪老師 Cikgu penat Teacher is tired 3. 跟媽媽開車兜風 Memandu bersama mama Going for a drive with mummy 4. 到東京巨蛋球場 Percutian ke Tokyo Dome A trip to Tokyo Dome 5. 嚴格的紅蠍子教練 Latihan "Skeban"memang susah Skeban's training is tough 27.jpg Volume 28 Vol 28-1 1. 角頭老大龍子的情書 Surat cinta Skeban Skeban's love letter 2. 和爸爸一起玩 Main bersama papa Playing with daddy 3. 爬山好累哦 Mendaki Gunung memenatkan Mountain climbing is tiring 4. 超市真好玩 Seronok di pasaraya Supermarket is fun 5. 動物園記 Lawatan ke zoo Zoo excursion Vol 28-2 1. 現場直播記 Rakaman peribadi Live recording journal 2. 工人好辛苦 Kerja buruh yang susah Workers job is tough 3. 離家出走記 Lari dari rumah Running away from home 4. 游泳大賽 Pertandingan berenang Swimming competition 5. 柏青哥高手 Saya pakar 'Pachinko' I am a Pachinko expert 28.jpg 28 .jpg Volume 29 Vol 29-1 1. 悠閒的媽媽 Ibu yang ambil mudah Any easy going mother 2. 妮妮迷路了 Kehilangan Mimi Mimi is missing 3. 參觀新車展示會 Lawatan ke pameran kereta Car exhibition excursion 4. 夏天去海邊真快樂 Pergi ke pantai di musim panas Going to the beach during summer is fun 5. 划船記 Mendayung sampan Row row row your boat Vol 29-2 1. 打敗壞小孩 Jangan dibuli oleh pembuli Do not be bullied by the bully 2. 暑假露營記 Perkhemahan musim panas Summer holiday camp 3. 露營驚魂記 Perkhemahan jadikan saya berani Camping makes me brave 4. 爸爸睡不著 Papa tak boleh tidur Daddy can't sleep 5. 跟大姐姐一起躲雨 Berteduh dari hujan dengan kakak Escape from the rain with big sister 29.jpg Volume 30 Vol 30-1 1. 看海狗表演 Pertunjukkan singa laut Sea lion show 2. 天氣熱來玩水 Main air di waktu panas Hot day water play 3. 當漫畫家的助手 Penolong artis manga Assistant of a manga artist 4. 重逢懂感超人 Mesyuarat Action Kamen lagi Meeting Action Kamen again 5. 暑假畫圖日記 Dairi cuti musim sejuk dengan illustra Summer holiday dairy with illustrations Vol 30-2 1. 市立游泳池真好玩 Keseronokan public pool Public pool is fun 2. 幫忙搬家 Pertolongan di rumah bergerak Helping in the house moving 3. 去郵局幫媽媽寄信 Pergi ke pejabat pos Going to the post office 4. 去鬼屋玩 Pengembaraan rumah hantu Ghost house adventure 5. 媽媽罷工記 Mama mogok Mummy goes on strike 30.jpg 30 (2).jpg Category:Anime